Bleached Hearts
by ragnorokrising
Summary: Dark...Light...both after the relic. can the new Kings of The Insignia gefeat the one's calling themselves The Dark Heros.current universes:Bleach, kingdom hearts, inuyasha digimon.chapter 1 is bad but next 1 is good so just skip chapter one
1. Bleached Hearts

Bleached Hearts

Bleached Hearts

A.N: hey guys. I know I write too much but it's so much fun. This one is a crossover between bleach and kingdom hearts. Hope all my readers like it.

--

Urahara and Yuroichi sat on the roof of the shop watching the sun rise. The signal had appeared about five minutes ago, and they had just finished a message to soul society about it. A reply came instantly and said that they where to follow its instructions once the team was deployed from soul society and his team was put together.

--

Two hours later, a team of Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and for some reason Kenpatchi were in the training room beneath the shop, standing in front of a marble gate, after a full briefing. Apparently some one in another universe needs their help so off they go again. They jumped threw and landed on a hard floor, covered in books, and a chalk board, and in the room was a duck that could talk, a dog that could walk and was a normal adult size adult, a kid in a black outfit with straps and a blade that looked like a key, a guy with a sword with a lion head guard, a girl in a dress, and a girl in what appeared to be a ninja outfit, and a old guy in blue robes with stars in them. They all took fighting stances and prepared to attack, but Byakuya got up and said "Wait. Why received a distress call from this location about two hours ago. We have come to help you." They put down there weapons and the kid. Who was the obvious leader said "I'm Sora, the duck is Donald, the dog is Goofy, the guy with the sword is lion (not lion like the animal but lee-on), the ninja girl is Yufi, and the guy in the robe is Merlin. And you are?"

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki; My Companions are my sister Rukia, her husband Ichigo, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, my lieutenant Renji Abarai, Kenpatchi Zaraki, and Inoue Orihime, Sado "Chad" Yasaturo (?), Uryu Ishida." They all nodded hello and where about to go into further detail, when a group of small black entities came walking in to the room, some wearing armor, followed by a group of white things with zippers on their mouths. Sora yelled "Heartless and nobodies!" and was about to attack but didn't need to because by the time the key blade was in his hand, Byakuya had gone shikia and was doing away with them.

They ran out side and a giant hollow greeted them, and on that hollows shoulders, were Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. "What is that thing and those people?"

"A Minos Grande and those people are Aizen, Gin, and Tosen, the three biggest traitors in soul society history!" Said Renji with rage in his eyes. Sora crouched in on him self, and then let his arms and legs explode out, turning his clothes from black to silver, but Donald and Goofy disappeared. Two key blades, one black, one with blue and white metal bent into a pattern and a large spike on the end where floating around him, and he was floating above the ground. He flew up to the Minos and slashed at the body, than flew back and tried to hit Gin, but had to dodge because of Gin's shikia.

Ichigo yelled "Cut the mask Sora. The mask!" Sora rushed the mask and cut threw it, making it turn to spirit particles. He flew back around and blew Aizen and the others backwards. Urahara opened the portal again at that exact moment, and they all went thru, but so did some heartless and nobodies, but we'll get to that later.

Sora flew as far away from the portal, as fast as possible. He hid in a corner, and when the portal had been closed, they went over to see what was wrong, and noticed that he was holding three swords. "Sora, you are not a thief!" said Goofy

"But if I hadn't then they would have killed every one. Think how many lives I saved." Urahara stepped in, so they had to do they introduction, then they explained every thing from each world. From hollows, to heartless, nobodies, Organization XIII, the king, all the other worlds, the key blades, soul society, zanpakutous, ranking, Riku, Kiri, and of course Xemnes. The told each other their stories and the group became quickly bonded and they all made a pack, to keep the swords away from their original owners, to defeat the hollow and heartless, and to put a stop to the nobodies and Organization XIII. They called themselves, The Bleached Hearts.

A/N: I know it sucks but please read and review guys.i don't care if u r mean


	2. The Key to The King

The Key to The King

A/N: HELLO!! I was going over this in my head and I realized that not all people know the facts about Kingdom Hearts. So that's what this chapter is going to started off with. I hope you like it. Oh and I will add a pic of the Organization. The last five on the right are dead.

The group sat on the rocks and floor of the training room and talked. Byakuya had just finished a monolog about hollows, the three traitors, and the arrancar. "That is all there is to know. Any questions?" Ichigo scratched his head, and said "Yeah. Sora, could you explain those Heartless and Nobody things and this so called Organization XIII again?"

"Sure. A Heartless is what happens when a person or being gives in to the darkness in their hearts. The body is destroyed, and the darkness is left behind to reek havoc, until the can be put to rest by a sword, magic, or the key blade. When a person with either a strong mind or spirit becomes a Heartless, a Nobody is born as well. It is an empty shell, with no heart, or feelings. The strongest Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. These Nobodies retain their human form and either gain or keep their powers."

"We have defeated a few and at least five were killed when they tried to take control of the Organization. The few we know about at this point are Axel, who can control flames, Saix, whose hammer can control the moon, Xigbar, a shooter, Demyx, who can control water with his guitar, Luxord, who can create cards to attack you or turn you into a card or dice, Aldine, who controls six spears, that can become a dragon on his command, Xemnas, the leader, uses two laser blades and has almost total control over darkness, and Roxas, my own nobody, can also use the Key Blade, but prefers to use two in particular, the Oblivion, a black Key blade, and the Oath keeper, symbolizing light and dark. Merlin, what are the names of the dead members?"

The old man looked up and said, "The names are Malaria, Lorene, Lexes, Sexton, and Vixen. They were quickly killed after their plan was discovered. Oh, and Sora, we have to go back to the house later. I need to pick up some things there." He stopped talking, and shifted into a more comfortable position. Sora stood up, and took three steps forward, only to have his eyes gloss over and collapse, but when his friends tried to get near him, the key erupted in a flash of light, and Sora's body was surrounded with Key Blades, then they all converged on him, and melded together to make an orb, with him floating in the feetal position inside it.

INSIDE THE SOUL WORLD

Sora was standing in a barren field, scarred and burned from a battle fought long ago. Sora blinked, and when his eyes opened, he was standing in the middle of the field, except this time there were four aisles, made from the massive amounts of Key Blades, and at the end of each aisle, a different colored form was sanding. All took a step to him, every step in unison. Then they took another step, and another, and another, until they were halfway down the aisles. He could now see what they were the form of.

They were him. One was red, and had the original Key Blade, Kingdom Hearts, in his right hand, and the second one he had gotten after his awakening, Star Seeker, in its left. One was blue, and was gliding towards him with the one he had got from Mulan, Red Dragon. Another was yellow and was carrying the Lion Heart in his right hand, and the Monochrome in its left. And the final one was silver, and was floating towards him with Oblivion on its right hand and Oath Keeper on its left.

When they got to him, they all said in unison "Hello Sora. Welcome to your soul." He was shocked to here this but listened intently still. "We have called you here for a reason, but you must first prove your worthy of the task at hand by answering a question. Who, Sora, are we?"

Sora thought this over. If this was his soul, then they were apart of him. So that must mean they are… "You are my drive forms. The red one is Valor Form, the blue one is Wisdom Form, the yellow one is Master Form, and the silver one is Final Form."

They all nodded and said "You are correct."

"Why am I here? What is this task I must do?"

"A long time ago, a prophecy was made, and it involves you, and many others. For the prophecy to be fulfilled, you must have the transformation ability. In other words, you must have what is called by the Shinigami, shikia. To do this, you must pick it out of the Key Blade Field around you."

Sora absorbed this, and started to look. It had been about three hours and he had three possible choices. One was a black blade with what looked like yellow eyes painted on the hilt, which he chose because of anti form. Another had a pistol bullet holder for a guard, and a red and blue blade, which he chose because of Leon and Wisdom and Valor Forms. And the final one had a handle that was white on one side and black on the other, and had a silver chain with a mini black and yellow Key Blade on the end, and a guard shaped like a door, with a blade that was striped with black and white spinning, each leading to one of the pieces at the end, which he chose in memory of Roxas. "You have chosen well, Sora."

"Yes, but which is the right one?" He dropped like he was going to sit down, and a chair appeared beneath him. He decided that, even if it was the wrong one, he would take the one with the black and white blade.

He grabbed it and a bright light exploded, and when it had disappeared, Sora stood with his clothes now black and white, a pair of wings, one black the other white, and two daggers, in the colors of his clothes and wings, were sheathed on the sides. "You have chosen the right one Sora. What made you chose that one?"

"I chose it in memory of Roxas, so that even though I can't see him, and I don't know if he's there or not, I have something to remember him by." He turned around, and came face to face with Roxas. "Hello Sora. How have you been lately?" Sora couldn't believe his eyes. "Roxas!! Is it really you?"

"Of course, but I came here for a reason. You must name the weapon before you can gain the drive form and blade and of course the abilities. So tell me Sora, what is the name of this blade?"

"Well if this blade is to help me follow my destiny, then it should be called…"

BACK IN THE TRAINING ROOM

The orb suddenly exploded, and Sora fell to he ground, landing on one foot, his clothes now black and white, a black wing and a white wing on his back, a black dagger and a white dagger on each side, and brandishing a blade with the handle half black, half white, a sliver chain on the end of the hilt, leading to a mini yellow and black Key Blade, with a guard shaped like a door, and a blade with silver and black stripes spinning around it, each leading to one of the piece on he end. He swung it back and said "Meguriau Kagi, Key of Destiny!" He stepped forward and said "Merlin, open the portal to your house." Merlin stood up, waved his hand a little, and a wand appeared in it in a puff of smoke. He raised it up then brought it down in a sideways arc, then back up in the same direction. He tried to step forward, but a barrier stopped him. Sora waked over and slashed at the barrier, destroying it.

Every one went through to find Gin Ichimaru flipping through a book, and when he had noticed them, he tried to run away with it, but Sora threw one of the daggers at him, and he dropped it. They all walked out about four feet from the door, and Gin, Aizen, and Tosen rushed in the door, went though the portal, and grabbed their blades, then ran back out, and jumped onto a hollow-like human, and they all went through the Gargata that appeared. A huge amount of Heartless, Nobodies, and hollows went through it as well, and they were followed by the eight remaining members of Organization XIII. Sora screamed in rage and sent a volley of slashes through the Gargata, keeping it open. He jumped up to it and was punched back by the human-like hollows fist, but he caught him self with his wings and sent a huge energy blast towards the arm, vaporizing it, and hundreds of Heartless, Nobodies, and hollows that got in the way.

The Gargata closed and Sora fell to the earth, drained of energy from his transformation. Ichigo picked him up, and every one went back through after Merlin had grabbed the book Gin had been reading, and a key chain of a four inch tall key, with a small piece of metal sticking out of the side.

They decided to go back to soul society and left Sora in the fourth squad barracks to recover. They went to the meeting hall and told Captain Yamamoto every thing that had happened. Merlin stepped forward and said "Captain Yamamoto, it has come to my attention that you hold a three pronged key that opens a portal to the king of soul society. If it's not too much trouble, I would like to see the key." Captain Yamamoto reached a hand into his robe and pulled out a box of silver. He handed it to Merlin, and he opened it, than pulled out something that looked like three golden triangle, two on the bottom, connected at the left and right bottom point, and one on top that was connected by the base to the points of the other two, making a triangle in the center.

He pulled out the key chain he had grabbed on the way back, and stuck the piece of metal on the side into a slot that had opened up on the right side of the top triangle. They merged together in a sudden spinning motion it made in the air when Merlin threw it up because of the heat. Byakuya caught it and returned it to the box, then to Captain Yamamoto. Merlin than said "This book that Ichimaru was reading has a prophecy in it. I will read it now." He made a book stand appear, put the large book in it and read aloud." He opened the book, letting out a bunch of dust, found the page, put on his glasses and read:

_Long ago, the thirteen worlds were one world, and all flew under one banner. On that banner was an insignia made from thirteen pieces. The pieces were a three pronged seal that resembled a three set of triangles, all bonded together, one on top and two on bottom, a key chain that looked like a key shaped sword, a purple jewel in the middle, a small blade with a egg shaped hilt, a ring on the top triangles base, holding the jewel, a small fruit on the left bottom triangle, metal card also holding the jewel on the right bottom triangle, a small piece of green metal covering the base of both bottom triangles, a piece of rock on a circle around the insignia, a halberd guard connecting the rock and insignia, a red stone holding it together as well, a square pice of metal, and finally a red cylinder with a black line gong out of it. The thirteen kings held power over this insignia, but like all things that hold power, evil people wanted it for themselves. The kings themselves were attacked, and the only way to save them selves and the insignia was to transform their blades into a set of three transformations they called shikia, bankia, and lordkia. They defeated the evil ones, but were still in danger, so they all took a piece of the insignia, and separated the worlds._

_They kings grew old, and had children, then died, and their children have kept the line alive, but weakens with every new child. Even though it will keep weakening, their will be one generation that will have one hundred percent of the power, and will rise to stop the new threat, each destroying their worlds enemy. When the group gets together thought, along with children of their brothers and sisters, they will vanquish the enemies' soul, and put an end to all then evil of the worlds._

He closed the book and said "That is all it says."

A voice suddenly said "So only eleven worlds to go. No problem." This was followed by the clang of metal on stone, and than Sora stepped in the doorway. "Sora!" screamed Donald and Goofy at the same time. "You should be resting. "Said Ichigo

"The captain of the squad said I was free to go but to take it easy." Renji and Goofy supported him on their shoulders and Merlin made a chair for him to sit in. "How much of the prophecy did you hear?"

"All of it. And I also know how to open the portal to the world with the purple jewel."

A/N: Whoa! That was a long one for me. And before you ask, the thirteen worlds are Bleach, Kingdom Hearts, Inuyasha (next world), Eragon, Naruto, one piece, Digimon Frontier, Ben 10: alien force, avatar the last air bender, full metal Alchemist, Code lyoko,Megaman,and rave master. I hope you like it and tell me any ideas u have I now except anonymous messages.


	3. Blade of the fang world

Blade of fang world

A/N: ENTER INUYASHA! The demon dog/human comes into the picture, and he's bringing some friends. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

--

The team stood in front of the gate that would lead to the next and the third piece of the insignia, the purple jewel. Hitsugaya and Byakuya both went bankia and gave half the power to the gate, then Ichigo, Renji, and Kenpatchi, who achieved bankia thanks to Sora unlocking it with the Key Blade, followed suit. Finally, when the gate had enough power, Sora's eyes glazed over, he fell, and was then put into the Key Orb, as they had named it, and then set off the explosion by stepping out and landing on the one foot, then he calmly walked forward, and started sending a volley of energy blasts at the barrier covered portal. "Ichigo fire a cero at it. Every one needs to use a powerful attack to help me." Instantly, the barrier was being assaulted by magic, shields, swords, kidous, ice, thunder everything but only a small crack appeared in it.

Sora was panting heavily, and was barely able to say "We need to…get more power…if we want…to break through…to the…other side of the…gate. I only have enough energy left for about three super attacks." As if on cue, the barrier was instantly bombarded by multiple attacks, coming from both shikia and bankia alike. The group turned around and saw every single member of soul society blasting away at the barrier. Sora's hope came back and began to charge a double power super attack. He was about to release it but realized it wasn't enough, but reconsidered once all the fighting type zanpakutou wielders started to attack it and widen the crack but it only got so far, so Renji, Ichigo, and Ikkaku stepped forward and screamed "BANKIA!!" Renji and Ichigo attacked Ikkaku until the emblem went to red, and sent out their ultimate combination attack, which was then reinforced by a blast of what looked to be cherry blossoms, and then wrapped in ice, with a wave of fire and water on the ground, then light, electricity, metal, and finally a giant gensuga tenshou backed up by a eight se of ceros.

They all collided with the gate, sent it from one small crack to one very small sliver of untouched force, holding it together. Sora was suddenly incased in a giant manta-ray and began to heal. By the time he released the burst, it had the power to send a huge wave that went through the portal and kept going.

--

IN MOUNT HAKOOREY

"Inuyasha, the mountains falling lets go. "Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and koga's un-conscience body and ran as fast as possible out of the mountain. He got out of range of the debris, and watched as a portal was ripped open and a huge wave of energy in the form of a key shaped blade ripped through the air and ripped Mount Hakoorey to pieces, along with the band of seven. A dark orb went flying to the portal but was blasted in an opposite direction by a giant snake head made of wood. A kid in a black and white outfit with a black wing and a white wing flew after its, and sent a huge volley of black and white energy blasts, cutting it to pieces, which then merged back together again.

He floated there for a sec then flew over to Inuyasha and his friends. He threw the sword in the air and snapped his fingers, and the blade disappeared along with the clothes and wings. "Hi there. I'm Sora, and my friends coming through the portal are Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Kenpatchi Zaraki. We are here for the purple jewel, and the king's descendant, so that we can stop the evil ones."

Inuyasha scratched his head and said "Are you getting any of this Kagome?"

"No. Could you explain in more detail please?"

"Of course. There is a prophecy that long ago, there was one world, and they all flew under the same flag, an insignia of incredible strength, but when the Thirteen kings who made the insignia are attacked, they each take a piece of the insignia and separated the worlds. Now the thirteen descendants of the king must fight and destroy the souls of the evil one and put the insignia pieces back together. One of the pieces, a purple jewel, is in this world, and we must find it."

Kagome reached down her shirt and pulled out a half jewel of the same color they were looking for. "If you mean the jewel of the four souls, this is part of it. The other parts are with Naraku, the evil half-demon we want to kill, and in the world between this and the next."

"Well then it's a very simple solution right Ichigo?" said a man with a battered sword with a cone shaped guard.

"Hell yeah, Kenpatchi. We kick their asses and take the jewel!" Said an orange haired boy with a sword that looked like an over size butchers knife with no guard, who they presumed was Ichigo.

"I think I like these guys Kagome." Said Inuyasha after hearing some one with his attitude state the idea he had in mind for months now, but the moment was ruined by a "Sit boy, Sit boy, Sit boy!!" causing him to smash into the ground over and over again.

"My name is Kagome, The monk is Miroku, the woman with giant boomerang on her back is Songo, the cat is Kilala, the little fox demon here is Shippo, and the one on the ground in pain is Inuyasha."

Kenpatchi, realizing that Inuyasha was the strongest of the party, challenged him to a dual. Inuyasha accepted and was given the first attack, and used a wind scar which Kenpatchi block without his sword. Zaraki then went on the offensive, and disarmed Inuyasha, cutting both shoulders in the process, which Inuyasha laughed at. "I've been waiting for a chance to try out my new attack." He stuck a hand and each wound and began to spin sending out blades of blood with him. When he had Zaraki confused, he stuck his arm into the wound and said "Armor of blood." His body was then coated in his own blood, and a blade grew from the hands, with spikes running up and down the arms, legs, and back.

He rushed Zaraki, and cut him open, adding new sections to his armor, like a small canister that fired daggers at the enemy. He attacked him again, and cut off a vain leading to the arms, making them immobilized. The blood armor had a crack that he didn't notice, and when he took Kenpatchi's sword, he realized to late that a drop of blood was about to land on the cane cone that was the guard, and was blasted back, destroying the blood armor.

A crater had appeared were Kenpatchi was standing a moment ago, and a large amount of smoke was coming out of it. A figure jumped out of the smoke and landed on one knee with its head down, obscuring its face. It stood up, and pulled a sword out of a sheath. The figure had armor made of bones covering his body, some red, some black, others bleached white, and the sword was a blood red blade, with a black guard and hilt, and a bleached white jewel set in the pummel on the bottom of the hilt. He rushed Inuyasha, but a black and white shield covered the half-demon, stopping the skeletal warrior.

"Kenpatchi, we need them alive, and using bankia is not the way to get their help. I will kill you if you don't revert now." The skeletal Kenpatchi growled, but backed off. He turned to Ichigo and said "Next time we fight, I go all out, and kill your ass."

He went back to normal, and sheathed the sword. Sora walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. He apologized and they all started to walk into the forest. When every story had been told, they were near a bamboo grove. "Wait Sora. It's a barrier stopping us." He took out the tetsiaga and shut his eyes, than snapped them open, turning the blade red, and then he jump down on it, and cut it open, destroying the bamboo around them, and waking a huge amount of demons in the process. "It's Naroku's Castle. Every one split up, and destroy the demons around the area."

"Right!" said every one at once. They all dashed off, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kenpatchi, Ichigo and Rukia, Rangiku, Chad, and Ikkaku, and Inuyasha and his friends, leaving Ishida and Orihime to fight the ones here. Orihime charged her rieatsu into a large burst, and she began to float, her hair flying around, and she summoned her fairies, then said. "I except. Merge with me!' and the seven separate beings merged to become one, and this new being rushed around destroying demons quickly. Uryu charged his rieatsu as well but, used it to summon the ultimate Quincy attack, the grim reaper's bow. He let out a scream that attracted demons, hollows, heartless, and nobodies from miles around. They all converged on him, and were blasted away by a giant barrage of arrows from a giant tornado of Quincy bows that he had summoned, then a giant nobody and a giant heartless that some what resembled Sora and attacked him, followed by a Minos Grande, but all were cut down by a huge barrage of arrows combining into a hooded shape of a grim reaper, and the creation waved his scythe, destroying the enemies.

Uryu closed his body's eyes so that he could see through the reaper's eyes. He looked around and saw a huge mass of hollows and Heartless fighting Kenpatchi's bankia. Then he looked for Rukia and Ichigo, and saw that she was on the group bleeding from a wound on her arm, and that Ichigo had gone bankia and had his mask on because they were surrounded by hollows, Heartless, a few nobodies, and…a man with a black shirt, black gauntlets, cameo jeans, combat boots, and a large black sword along with Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra had surrounded them. He was about to go help, when Ichigo started to spin the sword on the chain, around and around and around, until it was giving off a super sonic frequency. He read his lips when he told Rukia to get down and then again when he said Gensuga tenshou, sending out a wave of black cero in every direction, eventually forming a tornado, which he then jumped into, along with a knocked out Rukia on his shoulder.

He drove the cero around, destroying the Arrancar and Vasto Lorde in the process. He then proceeded to help the others, and so did Uryu. Eventually, all that was left was the castle, which was quickly infiltrated thanks to Kenpatchi, though no one saw what he did. They all ran in and saw a man floating with tentacles and attacked him. Ichigo was still riding the cero and Rukia was out running at the man. The tornado made contact and burned off his hand, but the real damage came when the others attacked. Bankia and shikia bombarded Naraku, slowly chipping away at his body. Rukia surprised them all by spinning the shikia's ribbon around and say "Bankia."

The sword split in four pieces and Rukia was coated with ice, and transformed into a ice wolf of enormous size, and then the blades merged with her, one on each foot, uh, paw, uh, you know what I mean. She struck him, destroying the tentacles and eye on his chest, but Inuyasha came forward and swung his sword at Naraku, but it had changed to a metallic silver form, and sent crystals of the things at Naraku when he said "Adamant Barrage!!" destroying a barrier he had put up for protection. The shards went through the body, and caught hold of the jewel fragment, and when they were about to strike the final blow, a sword blade of incredible length shot a them after some one said "Shoot 'em dead." Gin Ichimaru rushed in and took what was left of Naraku's body and went through a Gargata to Las Noches and Aizen, bur was nearly hit and killed by the cero tornado coming after him, having been kicked at full speed by Ichigo.

They walked over to the shard holding the piece of the jewel, and stuck it back on the one they all ready had, re-uniting the too pieces, and it flew out of the one holding it's hand and hit the end of the tetsiaga, then went into Inuyasha's hearts. The fluff on the guard of the transformed sword grew and covered Inuyasha in it, then made an orb shape, and lifted off the ground, and turned into a white substance, and spikes grew from the side, and then curved. "It's an orb of Fangs." said Kagome. "What's happening to him Sora?"

He simply replied "He's receiving the sword of the fang world."

A/N: Man that took a long time to write. you guys better leave a review or else i mean it


	4. Release:Tetsiaga's shikia

Release

Release! Tetsiaga's shikia!

A/N: OK. I found out the translation of the shikia name, and I would like to thank Moonlight Ace for his/her help and ZephyrFiction for the support. I couldn't do it with out my readers.

--

Inuyasha woke up in the village that he had grown up in. He stood up and walked towards the door, and watched as the scenery began to change, back to a strange house he never had seen before. He went in, and horror and surprise went across his face as he saw his mother holding a baby in her hands, and anger as a soldier came in with a spear, and stabbed her in the heart. A tear fell from his eye, but the a man wielding three swords, one he had never seen before with a large jewel set on the hilt, and the tetsiaga and tensaiga, and he realized he was looking at his father. He drew tensaiga, and slashed at the air, and his mother came back to life.

The soldier came back inside after lighting the house on fire. His father handed his mother the kimono of the fire rat hair, and said "The child's name is to be Inuyasha, in my memory. Now run from this place, and don't turn back till you hear my howl."

He blinked, and he was back in the forest were Kagome had pulled the arrow from his heart, and his father was beside him. "I see that my sword has helped you a lot."

"FATHER?! What are you doing here? Where are we?"

He stood up, stretched his arms out and said "Why are in your memories. Hold on." He snapped his fingers, and they where in a rocky valley, with a stream, and a bag full of Kagome's ninja food. They sat down and talked. They had been talking for about five hours, when Inuyasha's father said "The reason I brought you here is so that you can get your shikia. Your friend Sora had to do a task, and so will you." Inuyasha blinked, and was surrounded by a huge amount of demons, each one had been killed by him, and they all wanted revenge. "You must prove you deserve the blade, than I will give it to you." He jumped up onto a ledge, and dropped his hand as a signal to attack.

All the demons rushed him, and he quickly cut his shoulders open and used the spinning attack he had used on Zaraki, than used the blood armor and started to cut them down, but they just kept coming back, so he kept fighting. After a few hours or so, Kagome appeared in the grasp of one of the thunder brothers and all the demons said as one "If you want her go, you must give your self up to us. "

"Never will I do that." He shot off some daggers, and made them explode, then through a knife, cutting off the hand that had Kagome, than caught her. They tried to get her back, but her cut them down. There was only one option left to take. He pulled out a bomb and made his way to the center through the smoke from the explosion. He powered up the armor, now at full power and crouched in, letting them converge on them than said "To protect Kagome, I will sacrifice myself. Explode, blood armor bomb!"

He destroyed all the demons, and some how managed to stay alive. His dad walked over to him, and said "I will give you one more task. Decide which of three blades your shikia is." He snapped his fingers, and three blades appeared at his feet.

The first blade had a large, curved blade, and had a black and gold hilt, with a dagger on the end that could be removed for a poisonous dagger, another sword head, or a spear head. The second blade was a large halberd, with a green handle, a fluff guard, and a dark red blade, along with a chain on the end with a large spiked ball that could be extended on the chain, or changed sizes. The third blade was had a silver hilt, a chain leading to a bow, which grew larger as you held it, and would fire the blade, a guard that was shaped like a arrow head when it's laid down, and a blade with red marks like he gets when he goes demon, a set of spikes on the top with a different ability that changed when you changed the vial that was concealed in the hilt, and had five others hidden in the transformation. He didn't know how he knew these things, but he decided to choose the one with the bow on the chain, because Kagome used a bow, and he wanted to have more in common.

He grabbed the handle, pulled it out of the ground, and a red burst of light blinded him and his dad, and when it had gone, he had a red set of wings, sharp claws, a set of vials that could not be destroyed, and his fire rat clothes had become armor with different colored flames moving on it, but that only hurt his enemies, and a container in the blade that blood of himself and his foes. "My son, what is the name of this blade?

"Well, since the original form was made from a fang, and the blood it holds is both attack capable, and healing capable, I would have to say that it would be named…"

--

BACK IN THE FUEDAL ERA

The group waited anxiously for some thing to happen, when suddenly, the orb broke into little pieces, and Inuyasha stepped out, brought a sword over his head, sent a red and black wave over their heads, causing them to notice a large group of at least half a million demons, and allowed them to watch as a large wolf or dog came out of the wave, changed into a human, drew two swords, and hacked them to pieces. They turned to Inuyasha, and watched as he lay the sword over his shoulder and said "Kiba no Ketsueki, Fang of Blood." And he sheathed the sword. The group noticed his changes, like that his clothes had become armor, and had different colored flames floating around them, a red set of wings, a set of vials on his shoulder, and his nails had become razor sharp claws. He sat down, and started to meditate, and Sora soon joined him. The wings they grew during their transformations grew out of their backs and connected, than they were hidden in a structure that looked like a combination between the Orb of Fangs and the Key Orb. They started to rise, slowly at first, but faster as it went along. Then it started to spin, sending out waves of power, drawing in all the enemies in the area, then absorbing them into the orb, and making it bigger, and eventually dropping the two to the ground.

The orb continued to spin, eventually taking on a new form of a gate, and then stopped. The two descendants, spun around twice, and ended with one arm outstretched, shoulder to shoulder, and one foot bent in a sitting form, and the other in a straight declining line behind them, and then they charged their rieatsu into a blast, merging the two together, and than threw them up, kicking them at the gate, the following up with a slash from Oblivion and Oath Keeper, and a Iron reaper, soul stealer to the barrier. The group jumped through the gate and landed in a forest. They walked around for a bit, and eventually saw a group of kids, so the introduced them selves. They heard a roar, and Sora and Inuyasha got ready to transform, when a brown lion came running in with a wolf on its back and a guy in flame red armor, followed by some guys in knight armor, but when the tried to attack, they were sent flying by Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Kenpatchi, and Toshiro switching to bankia. Inuyasha and Sora transformed and cut them to pieces, turning them into some kind of computer code, and going into the machine that the kids that had transformed from the wolf and armor dood.

"Thank you, who ever you are. My friends and I have been hunted by those guys for a long time, and now you come along and kill them in one stroke. It's just completely amazing." said the kid that the lion had become.

A/U: Sorry that I can't think of a better ending. But can any one guess which world this is? And if u can who should be the descendant?


	5. The Angel of Demise

The angel of demise

The angel of demise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the transformations and my weapons. And if any one tries to take my idea, I'll send Inuyasha after you

A/N: I'm nit gonna wait. I can't get to sleep so here it goes.

--

The teens, who they now knew as The Digi Destined sat around the fire, fish cooking on a metal tray. The leader, the guy in armor, said "My name is Takuya Kanbara, the spirit of fire user. The guy in the bandana is Koji Minamoto, and he uses the spirit of light, and his twin brother, the one in the Green shirt is his twin, Koichi Kimura, and he uses the spirit of darkness. The girl is Zoe Orimota, and she used the wind spirit. The big guy is J.P. Shibayama, the spirit of thunder, and the little kid is Tommy Himi, the ice spirit." And he continued into who they could become.

"We all have beast and human spirits, mine are Agunimon and burning Greymon, and a fusion that is called Aldimon, and another that is a combo of five spirits that allows me to become Emporor Greymon. Koji has the same types but his are called Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beowulfmon, and MagnaGarurumon, and Koichi uses Löwemon and JagerLöwemon. Zoe uses Kazemon and Zephrymon, J.P. uses Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon. And little Tommy uses Kumamon, and Korikkakumon. That's about it."

"So you use these codes to become the digimon, and then you defeat evil digimon and take their code so they can't come back and cause more trouble?"

"That's it in a nut shell."

"Well than, we might as well get to the point. We are on a mission to find the thirteen pieces of the world Insignia and the descendants of the kings at that time. We have traveled to three different worlds so far, and this is the fourth, and we need to find the descendant, and the insignia piece, and stop the descendants of the evil ones from destroying the worlds. So who is the most evil person in the world?"

The gang thought this over and decided "The most evil person is absolutely Lucemon. He is a little kid that looks like an angel when he starts out, but becomes a grown adult with eight wings, four black, four white, and than evolves again to become a dragon, but the true form is inside him, controlling it."

"Sounds simple enough. We blow open the door, go bankia, take the piece of the insignia, and kill this Lucemon guy once and for all." And that is exactly what they did. A few hours later, Lucemon was on the floor, the sword from Emporor Greymon at his throat, and a rocket launcher in front of his face. He Digvolved again, and the orb the dragon carried merged with the body, and the larva came out, and than shelled over, only to burst out again as a huge giant angel with a big black sword. "LUCEMON, ANGEL OF DEMISE, TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE!" he roared as he towered over them, but Kenpatchi would not give up, and appeared on the arm with the sword, put the sword to the arm and said "Shatter the bone, break the power." And stabbed the arm, which caused the Giant to scream in pain because it's arm was now hanging limp, and Zaraki was doing this in different parts of the body. Blood began to spout out of the body, and the digivolve reversed, turning him into a little kid again. They were about to strike a death blow, when suddenly, three women and four guys show up, all wearing spiked gauntlets, cameo pants, a black shirt, combat boots and a belt full of knifes, hooks, ropes, and chain, but all this paled in comparison to the fact that they all had holes were they're hearts should be. The Digi Destined fought hard, but eventually were knocked out, and when Takuya came to, he was surrounded by the unconscious body of his friends, and his rage erupted, and engulfed his body in a huge pillar flame, so hot that it was frequently changing colors, heating up, cooling down, and when the flame dispersed, he took a step forward, and the floor melted and cooled as soon as he moved it.

The heat slowly awoke the others, and they too erupted in rage, taking super charged forms of their elements, and walking to the body of the super sized digimon. They all threw their left arms back, and a sword grew out of Zoe and J.P.'s arm, a dagger from Tommy's, and a halberd from the twins. Takuya took on two guys, and the others one. They began to fight, and the castle began to crumble down, nearly killing the people inside it. Some one rushed in and grabbed Lucemon's body, and then went to the roof, closely followed by the Shinigami.

The man tripped, disappeared, and didn't come back to Ichigo tried to kill Lucemon. "SHOOT 'EM DEAD, SHINSO!!" and a blade shot out, disarming the orange hair fighter, and when they looked up, Gin Ichimaru held the child over his shoulder. "Gin, please stop this. Come help us. Please Gin! I don't want to be in love with a mad man! (1)"

"I can't do that Rangiku. I just can't. I'm sorry/" he turned around than turned back and blew her a kiss. "Goodbye…Rangiku"

"Captain NO!" screamed Rangiku as the half dragon prodigy attacked the traitor that had hurt his childhood friend. The other members soon followed suit, and were blasted back by a now armor covered Gin.(2) He shot his arm out and began to choke Toshiro, than he turned his other hands fingers into knives and shot the arm forty-eight feet away, to have them ram through a protective Byakuya, a mad Ichigo, and a confused Renji, to stop right in front of Rukia's face, which confused Gin, but made him mad when he realized the arm had been severed by Ikkaku Madarame's bankia, and then again by a pissed off Vizard. He eventually ran because Ichigo hag began to chase him in the Cero tornado He thought he saw some black on the kids pocket, but he flipped to dodge a strike, and it was gone, and than he realized what it was when he saw Rangiku hold a sword hilt, and the insignia piece fall into her hand, and he knew he had lost so he took the kid, went through the Gargata, and reported to Aizen.

The Digi destined went full form, and turned into a huge samurai, much like Takuya's Emporor Greymon, and cut down the now known Vasto Lordes. They went back to normal, but for some reason, Takuya's digivolver could now double as a blade, and when the Shinigami got back, he drew it, and it exploded on a huge blue light. He opened his eyes and found himself in a desert, full of swords, naginatas, spears, and many other weapons. He pick a stone up, and threw it at them, just to make sure that they are real, and when the metallic cling the impact made finished, before him stood Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldimon, and Emporor Greymon, all smiling at him. "It's about damn time you showed up. That bastard has been ticking me off for days now, trying to get your attention." said BurningGreymon

"Burning Greymon, maybe we should just get on with it. We are on a timer." Said Emporor Greymon

"Yeah, yeah, I know that."

"Then they all talked as one "You must find the weapon of power in this battle field, the defeat one of us, but if you choose the right blade and the wrong person, we take over and kill your friends. No pressure though." He walked around the field, and looked for a blade that would help him defeat the forms, and finally chose a spear, but when he picked it up, it had a sword on the end, which meant it was a naginata, and he decided that a dual blade weapon would be perfect for the fight.

He walked over to them, and jumped at Agunimon, but ended up spinning and slashing BurningGreymon on the chest, and began to spin the blade, blocking his attacks, and finally cutting off one of the hands, and sending a jet of flame destroying the arm, than stabbed him through the heart, a black liquid erupted out, and covered the naginata in a slime-like manner.

It covered the blade, and ran up his arm to his elbow, and slowed down, and sped back up at the shoulder, and he was incased in the black liquid. He tried to break through, but only made the slime worse.

--

BACK IN THE CASTLE

When the blue light had finally disappeared, Takuya was no where to be seen, and after a half hour, a red light came out of oblivion, and a black ball of sludge appeared, and began to solidify, becoming black marble, and it began to crack, and black steam and flames poured from them like a waterfall of flame, and began to melt the floor, and made the air so hot, Toshiro had to release his shikia and cool it down. Rukia suddenly got a page and said "SHIT! Soul Society is under attack, and we have to get back there now!"

"But what about Takuya? That's obviously him in the orb." Said Koji

"Tommy, Donald, Goofy, and Matsumoto will stay behind." Said Byakuya

"So will you Kagome, along with Shippo." Inuyasha commanded, and got a slap to the face "Do you really think you can leave me behind? You have a lot to learn if -"

"KAGOME, YOU'RE STAYING. GOT IT?!" roared Inuyasha, actually loud enough to make another crack in the orb. "I nearly lost you hundreds of times, and I could really lose you this time. I'm not going to take the-" he was cut of by a kiss from Kagome and his flushed red, first from embarrassment, and second from anger from hearing her say "I knew that you had a soft side to you…dog ears." But before he got a chance to reply, he was literally kicked through the portal to soul society.

When they got there, the arrancar and hollows along with the Heartless, Nobodies, and demons, had they Shinigami boxed in, and where surprised when their numbers were cut in to a fifth of what they use to be by a shikia and bankia assault on the armies, but they were quickly overwhelmed by a huge amount of the Vasto Lodes falling down, and attacking the main forces, but when a armored guy with flames under his feet, some daggers, and a spear with a thin blade on the end.

He pointed it at the enemies, and a huge jet of black flame burned them to crisp, than he began to spin the naginata above his head, than put it in front of him, and a huge black dragon flew out, followed by another, and another, and another. They ran through the enemy ranks, and made quick work, and even managed to kill Tosen, which infuriated the enemy, but they retreated when the other captains, and Sora and Inuyasha got together and transformed.

The guy with the naginata pointed it at Naraku, and shot a black and red energy orb, that just barely missed his head, and burrowed through the marble and rock like a flame through paper. The evil one army escaped, but was barely alive. A Gargata opened beneath them, and they fell threw.

The guy fell to the ground, and turned into Takuya, smiling like a mad man. "So, did you miss me?"

A/N: lame way to end the chapter, but I need a translation for the name of the weapon. I'll update after I write the chapters for Sword Academy. Oh yeah:

(1) Rangiku and Gin are supposed to be togethr

(2) This is Gin's bankia and it should be something like this because, he can shoot the blade out so his body should be able to shoot out as well


	6. One Piece of the puzzle

One Piece of the puzzle

One Piece of the puzzle

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except my transformations, the insignia, and the weapons.

A/N: I decided to do one piece for this one. I hope you like it. Sorry for misspells. New key board with smaller keys,

--

Takuya walked along the passage, to the lab at the twelve division head quarters. He was extremely angry, and was followed by Ishida, who was also very angry. Both had struck a friendship, and fallen asleep on different branches of a tree, and awoke to find that both the digivolver, and the Quincy charm were missing. Takuya kicked the door open, and saw the captain of the division putting the back panel back on the digivolver. "What did you do? That's not some machine you can take apart and put back together when ever you want."

He grabbed the device, and tried to activate it. "YOU DUBM ASS! You broke it. If it's broke, I can't digivolve or use my shikia. You just wrecked our chance of defeating the evil ones." He walked of, and messed with it. "Well maybe if you waited for me to put the battery back in, it'd work. I was trying to do an experiment by the way, so leave." He grabbed the digivolver and pushed the two out the door. About an hour and a half later, he came back out and handed the digivolver back to the boy, and the cross back to Uryu. Takuya turned on the digivolver and a picture the Quincy cross appeared on the screen.

It lifted out of his palm, and exploded, but before Takuya could turn around and scream at the masked captain, a metal ring appeared on his arm, and when he touched it, it became a bow. "What the hell just happened?" he touched it again, and it changed back, and expanding, making it look like the digivolver, but with a turn at the top and bottom. "That could be useful."

Uryu touched his charm, and it exploded, than it reappeared. He touched it, and the bow came. "How come Takuya gets powers but I don't?" He was crossing his arms, when he realized that a second charm just formed on his other wrist. He touched it, and a claw of blue and white fire, with Quincy cross on it appeared.

They walked out, and started to test their new powers out. They went to Yuroichi's hideout, and began to destroy the pillars. Takuya found out that he could shoot arrows with chains and than merge the chain to the gauntlet, giving him control of them.

With Uryu's helps, he was able to merge those arrows into shapes, like dragons, other people, and his favorite, a grim reaper. They felt a spike in the air, and Takuya used his ability to rap them in an orb of marble, and transport them to the meeting hall, right before Zaraki reached them.

They reported the new Information to the team, and told them how they needed a new training ground. "If it was larger, than we could all train together."

"Takuya, I know that training is a huge deal but…Takuya, are you okay? Quick, somebody get a medic." Takuya had fallen over, and his hand grew black, than his arm, chest, legs, other arm, and finally, his head. The slime covered body rose into the air, and curled into a ball, than turned solid marble, and the armored Takuya landed lightly on one foot, and spun the naginata around on his left side than over to his right, and stopped it pointing into the air and said "Naginata no Ryuu, Naginata of Dragons." A huge black dragon shot into the air, followed by another, and another, and than they merged together, becoming a circle, spinning faster and faster, till they were a black swirling mass.

They shot out a jet of black fire, and they all hit, becoming a swirling vortex. Takuya spun the Naginata above his head, and a pillar of the black sludge shot through the flames, and became Marble. Inuyasha and Sora changed, and began to help. Sora took a fighting stance, pointed at the pillar's bottom, and shot a beam of light t it saying "Unlock the sky." and began to spin around the pillar, causing a silver line rotating around it.

Inuyasha put the light vial in, and powered up the blade, than shot it on the bow, and swung it around on the pillar, making gold streaks in the opposite directions of the silver ones. The three descendants stood in identical stances, as the pillar shortened. They got under it and powered up.

Takuya charged a beam of black fire into a red and black orb, Sora charged a beam of pure light into a Silver swirling orb, and Inuyasha charged a wind scar and adamant barrage together, and put all seven vials into it, and changed the sword into a real arrow, than they all shot them into the center of the pillar. The fire and light merged, while the arrow spun around them, making a protective spiral, and a twisting style through the pillar. "Every one in the tunnel. It will lead to the next world." The three jump through, and were followed by Byakuya, Koji, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, and Goofy and Donald.

They saw an ocean, and headed to a ship.

--

ON THE MARRY GO,

Three black dragons had suddenly appeared in the sky while Luffy was sitting in the crows nest. They shot out a jet of black fire, and a black slime appeared underneath it, which turned to black marble. His crew had come out to watch at this point, and Zolo had drawn his sword.

The pillar of marble suddenly got silver streaks rotating around it clock wise, and gold streaks counter clock wise, than a huge spiral came flying out of the bottom, turning into a shot of black flame, a line of silver, and an arrow, which was pulled back by a chain on the end. A group of people fell out of the pillar, and landed on the deck. Luffy, Zolo, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin all got ready for battle but a guy holding a cane fell on them. He stood up, walked over to the others, and the pillar disappeared once two women, a purple haired on, and one with a kimono and a sword on her back hip, hit the deck.

The man with the cane, hat and clogs spoke first. "Sorry about that. My name is Kisuke Urahara, and these are my friends. The one in armor is Takuya, the one with the black and white wings is Sora, the one with dog ears is Inuyasha, the guy with the white things in his hair is Byakuya Kuchiki, the busty woman is Rangiku Matsumoto, the kid is Toshiro Hitsugaya, the bold guy is Ikkaku Madarame, and the duck and dog are Donald and Goofy. Oh, and these lovely women are Yuroichi, and Siofon, captain of the second division. Allow us to explain."

--

ONE FULL EXPLAINATION LATER

The guy with the hat spoke up. "Okay, that cleared things up. My name is Luffy, and I am the captain of this ship, and 'm gonna be king of the pirates. The guy with the sucker is Sonji, the girl with the rod is Nami, the girl with the black hair is robin, the big nose is Usopp, the reindeer is Chopper, and the guy with the swords is…Where's Zolo?"

"I'm over here, Luffy." A guy with green hair, three swords, two black sheaths with designs on them, and one with a blank white sheath and diamond hilt, and a bandana on his arm replied. "So you are looking for this piece of the puzzle and the new kings? That's simple enough to understand." A loud bang drew their attention to a small vessel, with a seat, and green flamed candles, and a man, with a French accent and a huge black sword on his back. "Hello, Zolo. I have been thinking about your goal, so I have decided to challenge you to a dual."

"Who is this freak?" asked Toshiro to Zolo

"His name is Eyehawk Mehawk, the world's greatest swords man."

"Yes this is true. I over heard your conversation, and I think I have what you are looking for." He pulled out a small chain, than he pulled some more, and a fruit appeared on the end. He put it back and said "If you can defeat me, you can have it.

"That's fine with me." Zolo drew two swords for his hands, and put the third in his mouth. He rushed Mehawk, and the blades met in a huge amount of sparks. Zolo and Mehawk fought for the next hour, each trying to gain more ground over the other. Zolo got in a strange stance were his leg was sliding slowly, and said "I have one last move I can use, and it's guarenteed to defeat you." He let out an "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" and his body began to change. He rushed the swords man, and spun, landing behind him. Mehawk fell to the ground, and Zolo turned, and revealed that he had three heads and six arms. "What is that technique?" asked Mehawk hungrily.

"I call it…Asura." He took the black blade and the keychain, but when the both came into contact, Zolo fell to his knees, and a lotus bloomed from the hilt of the white sword. It multiplied and soon a Lotus Orb had surrounded Him.

--

IN ZOLO'SSPIRIT WORLD

Zolo woke up with a splitting head ache, and found him self at the field were he and his best friend Kuina had had a fight and pledged that one of them would become the best swords man in the world. Kuina appeared before him and said. "I have waited for you Zolo. You are one of the new kings, and I will be the one to train you in the shikia form."

She waved a hand, and a lotus tree appeared in the middle of the field. "Please, come sit with me." They sat in the tree and she laid her head on his chest. "I missed you Zolo." she looked up at him, and he knew that this feeling wasn't just happiness. She got a serious look on her face, and they jumped down. She clapped her hands and the field was engulfed in ten foot tall trees. "There are three swords out there. You must bring all three back to me, than we will move on."

He walked around, and got bored for awhile, than anger took over, and he just picked up a tree and threw it at the others, making a path. He smiled and did the same to his left, right, and behind him. He saw all three swords and grabbed them. One had a white sheath with green diamonds like Kuina's katana, and a black blade with a shining edge. The second had a brown hilt and pink diamonds on it and a white blade with a green guard. The third was a reverse of the first, with a green sheath, and a white diamond pattern, with a shining blade and a blackened edge. "Good, you found them all. Now you must find the next three." She waved her hand and a river appeared with four water falls. He dove in and searched the bottom of the water, and found the first one with the glint of the sun. He grabbed it and went up for air.

He dove back down, and used the glint from the blade he had to find the next two. He placed those three with the original three. The first one had a black sheath with yellow eyes on it, and a red blade, with a symbol for cursed on the side,( He liked it already).The second had a Swirling red dragon on the sheath, and a purple hilt, orange diamonds, and a normal blade. The third had a black and red flame swirling on the sheath, ending in a symbol for demise, a golden hilt, a silver diamond pattern on it, and a rich red blade, with a blood red edge. "Once again, you prove yourself worthy. Now for the final set of three blades." She slammed her fist into the ground, and turned it like a key, and huge mountains appeared. He was getting pissed, so he increased his muscles and threw a mountain, causing it to hit another, which made it crumble, and showed that the swords were laid flat underneath the mountains.

He picked up the one he had just revealed, a normal katana that became a small halberd and changed shape at his will, with a golden blade, silver blank sheath, and a white hilt. He used it to cut down a long line of mountains, and found the second, a silver small halberd that shot out whenever he wanted it to. The third he found under the next mountain he cut. It was an orange blade with a red sheath, and yellow hilt, which shot fire at his enemies. He took them all back.

"Good, very good. No that we have all nine; you must pick up the three that are your shikia." He though this over. The tree they had been in was a lotus tree, so he decided the one that looked a lotus tree would be one. The one with the symbol of demise was probably suppose to be a powered up form of his so called 'cursed' sword, so he took it, and the final one was about ability. He decided that the size changer would be the best choice. He strapped the three to his waist, and his body changed.

His clothes changed to a Shinigami outfit like Ichigo's bankia, except that they were brighter, and had the symbol for lotus on the back, the symbol for demise on his left arm, and the symbol for strength on his right. He tried to draw the cursed blade with his right hand but it rejected him, so he used his left hand, and used the size blade in his right. He put the third in his mouth, and an enemy appeared before him, and when he rushed him, the guy hit his jaw, and Zolo couldn't use the third blade, but that didn't stop the blade. It grew a vine from its hilt and attached itself to Zolo's leg, letting him control it in the air. He struck the enemy down and the question that she asked him mentally tore him apart. "What is the name of these three blades?"

What to call them, what to call them? Well, since the lotus seems to be a big deal "I will call it…"

--

BACK ON MARRY GO,

The lotus orb exploded, causing an incredibly beautiful effect, and Zolo stepped out. He had three new lades, and his Shinigami robe was like Ichigo's bankia one but it was brighter and had the symbol of lotus on the back, demise on the left arm, and strength on the right arm.

He grabbed hold of the white sword, jammed it in the ground, pulled it out, and stepped back. A few seconds later, a lotus tree erupted out of the ground. He jumped up on top, and brought the blade above his head, than down, across, in a circle, and swirling. Than he said "Shira Buki no Kogi, Weapon of the Lotus." And lotus petals began to fall from the sky, and one landed perfectly fixed in Nami's hair.

A/N: okay I did it.it didn't take that long which was weird. Any way I hope you like it.


	7. Council of the Worlds

Council of the worlds

Council of the worlds

Disclaimer: I only own my stuff and eventually I will make an oc. u will like it.

A/N: This is the meeting of all the leaders and group members. I will incorporate something that I will use two for, and I would like to say that the idea belongs to zephyrfiction's story seven sword bearers of the world.

--

A large round table sat in the middle of the meeting hall. The occupants were Ichigo and his friends, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the new members, Kiri and Riku, Koji, Takuya and Tommy, Luffy, Zolo, and Sonji, and Captain Yamamoto stood at the front, near the back of the room, followed by Merlin. The both sat down, and Merlin flipped open the book with the prophecy in it. "Thank you for coming every one. I was flipping through the book last night, and found some interesting things in the last three chapters."

"First, the portal to the next world will not open for another week, so we must use that time to train. Second, I found that for the Insignia to work, the Twins of The Universe must use it together, because the Insignia will split into two swords that only they can use. The problem is, they are separated from each other, and can't tell right from wrong. Should these twins both go to the enemy, we are going to die, but if they only get one, we can win. The third and this is the most important thing, is that we have to re-make the Insignia from one of the worlds. The problem is, it takes human lives to make."

Sora raised his hand "We know what all the pieces are, so which one is it?" Merlin tipped his hat to the left a bit and replied "The red colored stone." Byakuya stood up. "General Captain, it has come to my attention that we will need the new kings to know three forms of their blades, and they only know shikia at the moment. I think that I should train Zolo, Kenpatchi should train Inuyasha, and Hitsugaya should train Sora. That is all."

The General Captain contemplated this, and his voice boomed out, "Very well. You are to use Kuchiki manner for Zolo's training, the eleventh squad barracks for Inuyasha's training, and Yuroichi's hideout for Sora's. dismissed." He stood up, along with Merlin, grabbed the book and aid "Would you care for some Wu long tea,(I have no idea if this is a real tea) Merlin?"

"Yes I would. Thank you very much."

The teams trained for a week and returned for another meeting, with tea at every seat. The general captain sat down and said "Please give your training reports. Captain Kuchiki, you start first." Byakuya nodded stood up and said "Zolo and I had been training for three days when he achieved bankia. By the sixth day, he could defeat my own, and at the end of the week, he has complete control over it." Byakuya sat down, and Kenpatchi stood up. "Inuyasha has achieved bankia, and he has defeated my own, but he still needs training in many other aspects of being a Shinigami before he can master it." Kenpatchi sat back down, and Hitsugaya stood up. "Sora had already achieved bankia when we started the training. He can now unlock all the portals for us, as well as lock up parts of the body in battle giving us an advantage, and can use two very extremely powerful key blades. He is a master at everything but kidous, and will soon master them." The short captain sat down and Merlin clapped his hands, causing the book to appear. "I have discovered something about the abilities of the kings. Each had a dark side to them, much like Ichigo's hollow, that they could become. I did some research, and Sora's is his anti-form, Inuyasha's is his full demon form, Takuya's is the true power of his beast form, and Zolo's is the demon trapped within the demise blade. Each is very powerful."

"Also, the evil ones will also have zanpakutous and shikias and bankais and so on. We must find the twins at once."

A/N: I know it was short, but I need y'alls help. I want you to choose a world, and make a person out of it. Boy or girl. You can make up to two, and the best I will use as the twins.


End file.
